The story behind the captain
by Takada Saiko
Summary: I had a request on a different site to write how Jack became captain so young in my stories, so here it is. Keep in mind this is done on with very tired tired mind.... please R&R .


**Title: The story behind the captain**  
  
Author: Saiko  
  
A/N: This is for someone on the Black Pearl Scrolls ship! Loraine! Yay! She asked me to write something having to do with HOW Jack got to be captain, so as I was riding in the car today – five hours in a car for a day going too and from a grandparent's house is horrible for my back but wonderful for getting my creative mind to work – and the beginning of the story struck me. ::rubs her head:: So yeah... this is for Loraine! Hope she reads it..... Hope it meets everyone's standards :) ::realizes she's rambling and just goes on to write:: oh, and I don't own anything. ::pouts::  
  
_ "Momma? Where are we goin'? Wha's goin' on?"  
  
Marie looked down at her dark haired son. For a boy of six he was overly energetic, even for the past few days when nothing had been the way it was supposed to. Since they'd come to England.  
  
"Are we goin' to see Papa?"  
  
"Marie, it's good to see you."  
  
Marie turned to see her father standing tall, head held high. She couldn't hate him. Could never bring herself to hate him. "I had no choice, did I?"  
  
"And you brought the boy," her father said with a smile. "Good to see. He'll know what will happen to him if he chooses this life."  
  
"Father!"  
  
"Wha's 'e mean, Momma?"  
  
"Nothing, luv."  
  
The boy's grandfather knelt by him. "Look up there on that stand, lad," he said.  
  
Two chocolate coloured eyes followed where the finger was pointing. "Papa! But why is he tied up" The boy didn't wait for an answer as he darted forward through the crowd. He hadn't seen his father since they'd set foot onto English soil. "Papa!" he hollered, waving as he went. His eyes met his father's own dark ones as the stool was kicked out from under him and the boy heard a snapping sound..........  
_  
"Jack? You 'ere, lad? C'mon, Jack, wake up for me."  
  
Two chocolate coloured eyes opened slowly focusing on William Turner. Jack Sparrow sat up suddenly as he coughed, his lungs pushing the water from his lungs. He leaned forward, trying to catch his breath as his friend patted him steadily on the back. "Wha' 'appened?" he finally rasped.  
  
"Raid went bad. Ye fell overboard. Don't you remember?"  
  
"Not much," Jack admitted as he shook his head. He put his head in his hands a moment, straining his mind to recall. He sat strait instantly. "It was the British Navy."  
  
"That it was."  
  
Jack groaned. "Blast it... Bloody navy, always in the way." His eyes turned panicked. "What of the _Pearl_?"  
  
William laughed. "We pulled 'er 'round to the other side of the island to hide from the Navy. She's safe. One might think ye were 'er captain, Jack, the way that you love that boat."  
  
"She's a ship," Jack corrected him. "What of the rest of the crew? And if the _Pearl_ is on the other side of the island, why are you here?"  
  
"Looking for you, lad. The captain wanted me to find you."  
  
"What of him? 'e get out well enough?"  
  
William shook his head. "He's not expected to live much longer."  
  
Jack sighed. He'd grown to like the captain, even if he envied him for his beautiful ship and complete freedom. He was a tall man, sharp eyes and not too few on the years. He'd taken a liking to Jack when William had brought him aboard the _Pearl_ three years before. William, being the first mate on the ship and most respected pirate amongst the bunch, had had influence on Jack's standing when he entered.  
  
"Tha's sorry to 'ear," Jack said at last. "'e was a good man."  
  
"He was."  
  
"So I guess tha'll make ye captain, eh?"  
  
"Something like that," William responded, hauling the lad to his feet. "I never wanted to captain a pirate's ship, Jack."  
  
"Yer too good for it."  
  
William laughed. "You hit yer head, didn' ye?"  
  
Jack grinned and felt gingerly for a bump. "Probably."  
  
"Let's get back to the ship, what say you?" William asked as he started off.  
  
"Halt right there!"  
  
Both men turned to see a navy officer standing with his gun ready. Jack accessed the situation as quickly as he could. Neither of them had pirate brands, so they might be able to squeeze past this man if he was a fool, but if he wasn't, then what?  
  
"Wha's the gun for, mate?"  
  
The navy officer looked at Jack carefully. "I saw both of you onboard that pirate's ship. You're both under arrest for piracy."  
  
Jack looked at William who returned his gaze. They nodded simultaneously and each dove in the opposite direction, catching the poor young naval officer off his guard. The boy panicked, shooting.  
  
Jack was the first up on his feet, sword drawn in his right hand and a pistol in his left. He aimed at the boy who was white as a ghost. The pirate almost felt sorry for him. Almost.  
  
"I'm sorry," the sailor mumbled, looking off in the direction that William had dove, and then back at Jack. "I didn't mean to... I..."  
  
Jack's eyes widened as he realized that William was not in his peripheral vision. He risked a glance to see his friend lying on his side. The elder man was not moving.  
  
"William?" Panic began to rise in the young pirate as Bootstrap made no move to answer him. He turned back to the naval officer, anger evident in his dark eyes. William Turner had been like a father to him the past three years since he'd picked him up in Tortuga. He'd watched one father die when he was six by these men, he'd not watch another. He forced his fingers relaxed around the trigger. "You best get out of here before I kill you," Jack growled lowly. One thing William had taught him: killing was to be the last option. A life was a life, no matter what.  
  
The naval officer nodded, hightailing it back the way he'd come.  
  
Jack was at his friend's side in an instant. "William? C'mon, William, you better not die on me, you idiot...." He shook the elder pirate, panic lacing in his voice. "Please...."  
  
William's eyes opened slowly, focusing even slower. "'m fine, lad," he managed. "Jus' threw me back and I bumped my 'ead." He pulled back his shirt to prove that it was just a knick. "I wouldn' lie to ye lad, don' look at me like tha'."  
  
Jack sighed heavily. "I thought...."  
  
William gave him a small smile. "C'mon, lad, we'd best be getting back to the Pearl tha' ye love so much."  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Jack slipped into the captain's quarters to see William sitting next to their dying captain. Roger Collins had been a good captain, the boy thought as he entered. Otherwise he wouldn't have stood for him captaining the _Black Pearl_.  
  
"I was 'oping ye'd come in 'ere, lad," Collins rasped. "Saw ye go overboard and worried."  
  
"'m fine," Jack answered. "Takes a lot more 'n' tha' to take out Jack Sparrow."  
  
The old captain smiled at this. "'course. Lad, I 'ave a request of ye."  
  
Jack moved closer to hear, as Collins' voice was getting softer as the end was nearer. "Aye, sir?"  
  
"Ye take good care of me ship, lad, 'cause ye care for 'er more 'n' anyone."  
  
Jack stood in shock. "Sir?"  
  
"Ye 'eard me, didn' ye, William?" Collins asked, turning his eyes toward his first mate. "'e's a smart lad 'n' do the crew some good. Ye'll 'elp 'im, won'tcha?"  
  
"Aye, sir," William said with a smile.  
  
"Ye'll take care of 'er, lad," Collins said. "Don' let anyone run ye astray, hear me?"  
  
"Aye sir."  
  
Collins reached up with a shaky hand and grabbed Jack's hand before his eyes fell closed.  
  
------------------------  
  
Captain Jack Sparrow stood on the ship of his_ Black Pearl_, gazing over the sea. His mind drifted back to the day when he'd first been called her captain. No one had argued. No one dared Collins to return as a ghost to haunt them for eternity.  
  
"Jack?"  
  
The pirate captain turned to see his first mate. A grin spread across his face. "'allo, luv."  
  
"What are ye thinkin' 'bout, Cap'n?" she asked with a small smile playing on her lips.  
  
"'Bout the day got the _Pearl_."  
  
Ana Maria grinned as she wrapped her arms around him from behind. "Does the story have mermaids or sea turtles in it?"  
  
Jack chuckled. "Nah, just two very good men."  
  
"Tell it to me."  
  
Jack grinned as he turned in her arms and kissed her lightly on the lips. "It's a long story, luv."  
  
"We've got all night," she answered him.  
  
Jack grinned at this, pulling her closer. "What say you we take this conversation to my cabin, eh?"  
  
Ana couldn't help but laugh a bit at this. She gave him a mock bow. "I follow my captain's orders. Lead the way."  
  
--------------------------  
  
A/N: I'm a review addict! 


End file.
